Final Fantasy Smash/Cid Highwind
|Aside 1 e = |Aside 1 d = |Aside 1 k = |Aup = |Aup effect = |Adown = |Adown effect = |Adash 1 name = |Adash 1 icon = ⇝ |Adash 1 title = Dash attack |Adash 1 move = Dash attack |Adash 1 hit = |Adash 1 effect = Slashes upwards with the spear extended, initially pointing towards the ground. Whilst the vertical reach is limited, it is fairly quick. |Adash 1 t = |Adash 1 e = |Adash 1 d = |Adash 1 k = |Asidesmash = |Asidesmash effect = |Aupsmash 1 name = Launch |Aupsmash 1 icon = ▲ |Aupsmash 1 title = Up smash |Aupsmash 1 move = Up smash |Aupsmash 1 hit = |Aupsmash 1 effect = Slashes upwards, sending opponents directly upwards. |Aupsmash 1 t = |Aupsmash 1 e = |Aupsmash 1 d = |Aupsmash 1 k = |Adownsmash = |Adownsmash effect = |Aair 1 name = |Aair 1 icon = ° |Aair 1 title = Neutral aerial |Aair 1 move = Neutral aerial |Aair 1 hit = |Aair 1 effect = Grabs the middle of the spear and twirls it once, vertically. Short range with easier forward sweetspot, with a weaker blow from the shaft behind him. |Aair 1 t = |Aair 1 e = |Aair 1 d = |Aair 1 k = |Aforwardair 1 name = |Aforwardair 1 icon = °⇨ |Aforwardair 1 title = Forward aerial |Aforwardair 1 move = Forward aerial |Aforwardair 1 hit = |Aforwardair 1 effect = Grabs the middle of the spear and thrusts it forward. Short range with easier forward sweetspot, with a weaker blow from the shaft behind him. |Aforwardair 1 t = |Aforwardair 1 e = |Aforwardair 1 d = |Aforwardair 1 k = |Abackair 1 name = |Abackair 1 icon = °⇨ |Abackair 1 title = Forward aerial |Abackair 1 move = Forward aerial |Abackair 1 hit = |Abackair 1 effect = Grabs the middle of the spear and thrusts it backwards. Short range with easier forward sweetspot, with a weaker blow from the shaft in front of him. |Abackair 1 t = |Abackair 1 e = |Abackair 1 d = |Abackair 1 k = |Aupair = |Aupair effect = |Adownair 1 name = Diving Strike |Adownair 1 icon = °⇩ |Adownair 1 title = Down aerial |Adownair 1 move = Down aerial |Adownair 1 hit = |Adownair 1 effect = Cancels all upwards trajectory to fall quickly with the spear aimed downwards. If the attacks hits an opponent the endlag is shortened. |Adownair 1 t = |Adownair 1 e = |Adownair 1 d = |Adownair 1 k = |B = Lancet |B effect = Thrusts the spear forward. Cid recovers 1/2 of the damage dealt, and 3/4 if sweetspotted. |Bside = Dynamite |Bside effect = Lobs a stick of dynamite towards the foe, max. 3 can be in play at the same time. Deals high damage but a fixed range of knockback that is always aimed upwards, setting up easy airborne combos. |Bup = Boost Jump |Bup2 = Hyper Jump |Bup effect = Jumps high into the air, striking opponents above with the spear. If Ⓑ is pressed again at the apex of the jump, Cid will charge downwards dealing continuous trapping hits, causing an explosion where he lands. |Bdown name = |Bdown icon = ⇩ |Bdown title = Down special |Bdown move = Down special |Bdown effect = Throws up to three javelins. Functions differently if used midair. Cannot be used as long as a javelin is still present. |Bdown 1 name = |Bdown 1 icon = _ |Bdown 1 title = Ground |Bdown 1 move = Ground |Bdown 1 hit = Ground |Bdown 1 effect = Throws a javelin. Ⓑ can be pressed twice more to quickly throw two more spears, each aimed a little bit higher than the last. |Bdown 1 t = |Bdown 1 e = |Bdown 1 d = |Bdown 1 k = |Bdown 2 name = |Bdown 2 icon = ° |Bdown 2 title = Midair |Bdown 2 move = Midair |Bdown 2 hit = Midair |Bdown 2 effect = Throws three javelins quickly downwards in an arch, without altering Cid's air speed. Quick start- and endlag. |Bdown 2 t = |Bdown 2 e = |Bdown 2 d = |Bdown 2 k = |synchrodrive title = Highwind |synchrodrive link = Limit_(Final_Fantasy_VII)#Highwind |synchrodrive effect = Drops 18 missiles randomly upon the battlefield. |synchrodrive bonus = Consecutive time spent airborne. }}